futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Nickelodeon
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Nickelodeon is a popular kids' television channel broadcasting only with those who have cable and satellite providers, along with the legal (and illegal) streaming and downloading of Nick shows off the internet. Nickelodeon has been called Pinwheel, but has converted over to Nickelodeon. The channel has been available on Canadian satellite providers Bell TV and Shaw Direct as Nickelodeon Canada since early 2013. A partnership was made with McDonald's. They ended up opening ten Nickelodeon-themed restaurants in the southern United States; especially in Central Florida where the tourist money was plentiful until the Great Economic Depression of 2038. After the Better Entertainment Act of 2018 was signed into law, Nickelodeon/Thrextuuns would never air programming above a TV-G rating ever again, even on late weekend nights. Nickelodeon would move their entire operations to Puerto Rico after most countries declared television illegal in 2040; only to move again in 2106 to the Lunar Protectorate when television was legalized there. Nickelodeon later became popular amongst adults for their role as the primary production company for the 2028 film The Purge 4: Global Anarchy. Nickleodelon will air their zombies shows called Zombies Crisis . It Air Jan 1 , 2023 to July 24 , 2176 nick moives will create wild thronberry sequal to rugrats go wild it called shipwrecked where wild thronberry land on island madcasger . It was succeed Nickleodelon will have western adults shows block in 2026 next airtime of zombie crisis until 2032 . It have lack of tv ratings at the time and due new president say it too violent with other shows such power rangers and other shows . Broadcasting Since the beginning of the 21st century, Nickelodeon has been broadcasting some of the most popular kids television shows. Nickelodeon has been broadcasting a variety of wonderful cartoons including SpongeBob SquarePants, Fairy OddParents, My Life as A Teenage Robot, Doug, Hey Arnold, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Many kids watched Nickelodeon more than any other children's channel around the 2010s while the Disney Channel audience declines in popularity since the 2000s. Nick will be the second most popular kids network. They watched Nicktoons as opposed to the Disney Channel. Last, but not least what was left of Disney toons (Phineas and Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Gravity Falls, and Fish Hooks) The only good enough television show that won five Kid Choice Awards and had ten seasons from Disney Channel was Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb was the longest running channel on Disney Channel after Hannah Montana. Phineas and Ferb eventually ends 2015, Disney also had another success, known as Gravity Falls, who had eight seasons, ended in 2022. Nickleodelon will partner with all BBC channels and disenynature to create tv series animal of farting wood in live action , with kimba and watership down the tv series +animal farm in 2029. In 2025 nickleodelon create a spinoff about plankton off spongebob sqaurepants and in 2043 nickleodelon create ren and stimpy spinoff based if ren and stimpy was kids and live action moives based it even prouduction in 2044 By January 2024, an enhanced version of the current (February 2013) Nickelodeon app will be available to download on Android phones in addition to Android tablets, Windows tablets, Windows phones, Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR and IPad. This app will be free to download; come with an annual fee of about $90 and will allow viewers with Wi-Fi capabilities to watch all Nickelodeon shows from the beginning to two days after the new episode's original air date. Android tablets will only cost $20 by 2024 while tablets with Windows versions 14 through 20 will cost around $45. It will become cheaper to buy the tablet than it will be to recharge the battery using electricity. Some older power plants may not be able to produce electricity after January 18, 2038 due to the Year 2038 problem. After Easter of 2055, Nickelodeon got around to re-branding themselves to Thrextuuns. Thrextuuns becomes a variety channel for ages 6 to 20; emphasizing a way to get childreen, tweens, teens and young adults interested in the same programs. Regular features on Thrextuuns includes original cartoons along with kid-oriented news and kid-oriented sports programming like censored versions of All-Japan Pro Wrestling programming with all the voices dubbed over into English, Minor League Baseball and high school football games from New York City and the greater Los Angeles area. By 2029, 60% of all programming shows on Nickelodeon/Thrextuuns will be considered to be "educational and informative" by the United States government. Nickleodelon start signed contract with hulu plus and Amazon prime in early 2020's to increase viewship of online for nickleodelon and nick.com . Nickleodelon change new logo in fall 2029 then in after rebranding of Thrextunns During the summer months of the year 2115, re-runs of the 4KidsTV show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward were shown on the Lunar Protectorate to show how accurate/inaccurate people's predictions of the 22nd century were back in the year 2005. While the predictions of professional wrestling becoming family-friendly and fast food places switching to fine cuisine came true, people were quick to realize that the TMNT universe never surrendered the use of human infantrymen with the Universal Peace Charter of 2037. History Starting out as Pinwheel, they eventually changed their name to Nickelodeon back in 1979. During the 1990s, Nickelodeon would pave the way for future cable TV-only cartoon series with revolutionary storytelling techniques and unique villains. Flatuence humor, a Nickelodeon landmark of the 1997-98 television season, will become less notable as the core audience becomes too intelligent for fart jokes. Most popular kids' television programs would originally appear on Nickelodeon before being shipped off to syndication; preferably outside the United States and years after their final episode had first aired. Their popular theme song will be used until the end of the 22nd Century. Depending on the show and target age group, the theme song will be customized to the tastes of the creators. Like Big Time Rush and Victorious will have more of a rocking Nickelodeon theme with logo at the end of the credits. Later will become Thrextoons with Nick@Nite on another channel showing television all day. Shows like iCarly, True Jackson, VP, The Troop, Victorious, and Big Time Rush usually come on the weekends and The Troop ended with its series finale in Fall 2031 to make room for another live action television series to take its place. Nickelodeon's toons will either be on Blackout, a small block of new episodes of toons on Wednesdays (containing veteran shows: Penguins of Madagascar and Spongebob Squarepants) or Saturday mornings (T.U.F.F Puppy, and Kung Fu Panda: Furious Five Series.) Later in Spring 2012, it changes to Thursday nights and Friday nights and for live action Saturday and Sunday nights when Disney Channel changes theirs to Friday and Saturday. Cartoon Network's special weekday new episode blocks resolve however with Cartoonstitute Sundays, Flick Fridays, and Saturday All New. Until 2040, Nickelodeon operated out of New York City. Once television became illegal in most places on planet Earth, they started to operate out of San Juan, Puerto Rico (because television was still legal in Puerto Rico after 2040). Thrextuuns finally signed off on July 24, 2176 after Big Time Rush and was sold to Disney's 21st Century Fox to become the Disney Fox Kids Channel. Television Show Running's on Nickelodeon *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' (October 26, 2009 – August 16, 2050) *''Detentionaire'' (September 12, 2011 – June 20, 2046) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (August 3, 2013 – July 23, 2176) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (September 19, 2011 – November 28, 2065)'' *''The Mighty B! (April 26, 2008 – June 12, 2011)'' *''Back at the Barnyard (September 29, 2007 – November 12, 2011)'' *Monsters vs. Aliens (March 23, 2013 – February 8, 2014) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra (April 15, 2012 – October 26, 2037)'' *''In Loving Memory of Thrextuuns (July 24, 2176) (Thrextuuns' final sign off after Big Time Rush and sold to Disney's 21st Century Fox; subsequently renamed to Disney Fox Kids Channel)'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 21, 2005 – July 19, 2008)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 29, 2012 – August 18, 2061)'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures (July 2, 2011 - May 1, 2013)'' *''House of Anubis (January 1, 2011 - June 17, 2013)'' *''Supah Ninjas (January 17, 2011 - April 27, 2013)'' *''CatDog (March 1, 1998 – June 15, 2005)'' *''The Wild Thornberrys (September 1, 1998 – June 11, 2004)'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (May 1, 1999 – July 21, 2026)'' *''Spongebob Grannypants (July 15, 2022 - July 23, 2176)'' *Ratchet and Cilly (2008-2016) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (March 3, 2007 – July 23, 2176)'' *''Big Time Rush (November 29, 2009 – July 25, 2013'' *''The Fairly OddParents (March 30, 2001 – July 23, 2176)'' *''The X's (November 25, 2005 – December 13, 2006)'' *''Invader Zim (March 30, 2001 – August 19, 2006)'' *''Sanjay and Craig (May 25, 2013 - August 23, 2069)'' *''Penguins Of Madagascar (November 29, 2008 - June 14, 2039)'' *''Gibby'' (October 1, 2013 –July 23, 2176) *''Sam & Cat'' (May 31, 2013 – July 17, 2014) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013 – 2049) *''iCarly'' (September 8, 2007-November 23, 2012) *''Victorius'' (March 27, 2010 – February 2, 2013) *''Drake & Josh'' (January 11, 2004 – September 16, 2007) *''The Replacements'' (July 28, 2006 – March 30, 2105) (produced by Disney Television Animation, Disney Channel Original and Nickelodeon Production/Thrextuuns Television) *''Catscratch'' (May 9, 2005 – February 10, 2051) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (July 20, 2002 – November 25, 2006) *''ChalkZone'' (March 22, 2002 – August 23, 2008) *''All Grown Up!'' (April 12, 2003 – August 17, 2008) *''Danny Phantom'' (April 3, 2004 – August 24, 2007) * Mixels (2013 - 2176) *''My Life As A Teenage Robot'' (August 1, 2003 – May 2, 2009) *''Gawayn'' (June 18, 2009 – October 28, 2100) *''Galactik Football (2006 – 2065) *''Rocko's Modern Life (1993 – 1997) *''Rugrats (1991-2004) *The Simpsons (TV-PG, TV-14) (1989 - 2023) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018 - 2098) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991-1995) *''Doug (September 7 1996 -June 26, 1999) * Oggy and the Cockroches (1998 - 2176) *Breadwinners (2014 - 2176) *Family Guy (TV-14) (1999 - 2002, 2005 - 2034) *''Eagle Riders (2009 – 2058) *''Recess'' (2000 - 2176) *''Rocket Power'' (August 16, 1999 – August 2, 2002) *''Shuriken School'' (August 20, 2006 – March 18, 2142) *''CJ the DJ'' (December 4, 2009 – May 21, 2090) *Matt's Monsters (2008 – 2053) *Robotboy (November 1, 2005 – September 27, 2008) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2013 - 2156) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006 - 2013) *Lola & Virginia (March 14, 2006 – October 2, 2175) *Dude, That's My Ghost! (February 2, 2013 – December 18, 2016) *Packages from Planet X (July 13, 2013 – September 5, 2077) *Ricky Sprocket (January 21, 2008 – November 16, 2019) *Fish Hooks (2014 - 2099) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventure (2054 - 2144) *KISS Hello Kitty (2015 - 2176) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1993 - 2154) *Dipper and Mabel's World Trip (2032 - 2087) *Lucky Fred (2011-2176) *MGM Tom and Jerry (1977 - 2176) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2028 - 2142) *Chloe's Closet (July 12, 2010 – June 23, 2067) *Scooby Doo Where Are You (2054 - 2176) *Grojband (2045 - 2176) *The DaVincibles (2011 – 2176) *Cory in the House (2059 - 2074) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2012 – 2069) *Eliot Kid (March 3, 2008 – June 25, 2069) *Regular Show (March 3, 2014 - January 1, 2107) *Lloyd in Space (2007 - 2176) *The Angry Beavers (April 19, 1997 – November 11, 2001) *Hey Arnold (October 7, 1996 – June 8, 2004) *Mr. Meaty (September 22, 2006 – March 17, 2007) *El Chavo: The Animated Series (2045 - 2154) *Aaahh!! Real Monsters (October 24, 1994 – June 14, 1998) *Kid vs Kat (2051 - 2153) *Johnny Test (2019 - 2176) *MAD (2011 - 2013, 2014 - 2100) * Combo Ninos (2078 - 2176) * Uncle Grandpa (2013 - 2176) *Gravity Falls (June 29, 2012 - July 23, 2176) *Clang Invasion (June 13, 2013 – October 23, 2083) *American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005 – September 1, 2089) *Camp Lakebottom (July 4, 2013 – April 20, 2062) *Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids (June 1, 2014 – October 4, 2059) *Adventure Time (2011 - 2176) * Ed, Edd N Eddy (2076 - 2098) *Time Warp Trio (2054 - 2176) *Pepper Ann (2015 - 2155) *The overbrakeball Show (2056 - 2176) *Ned's Newt (2021 - 2176) * Dennis the Manace and Gnasher (2019 - 2099) *Wander over Yonder (2013 - 2176) *Battle for Dream Island (2010 - 2176) *Battle for Dream Island Again (2012 - 2176) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2013 - 2176) *Sonic X (TBA- 2132) (the re-dub beame a success after Greg Wiseman, the creator of Disney's Gargoyles voice directed, featuring Josh Keaton as Sonic, Debi Deryberry as Tails and more) *The 7D (2014 - 2176) *Horrid Henry (2017 - 2176) *Space Goofs (2173 - 2176) *Happy Blam (2018 - 2133) *Steven Universe (2055 - 2176) (Thrextuuns first program after Nickelodeon Renaming) *Ben 10 Omiverse (2015 - 2176) *Yin! Yang! Yo! (2032 - 2107) *Planet Sheen (2010 – 2176) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (2009 – 2176) *Growing Up Creepie (2006 – 2176) *Frankenstein's Cat (2007 – 2176) *Phineas and Ferb (2007 - 2176) *The Buzz on Maggie (2005 – 2176) *The Emperor's New School (2006 – 2176) * Ultimate Universe (2055 - 2176) (Longest running on the series) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008-2159) Category:Television Category:Post rock generation Category:Lunar recreation